A spy tail
by Random queen 101
Summary: What if ...the WBBA was a spy association, Masamune was died,Ginga had a dark secret, Tsubasa was acting weird, Zeo and Toby were being hunted, King's father has mysteriously disappeared, Chris was jealous,Kyoya nice, Ryuga was the WBBA's top agent, Kenta has the power to have the world and a new villian is coming? Find out when you read this. (OCS NEEDED) T for blood
1. Chapter 1

Random queen: Hi guys I'v decided to do both stories A spy tail and Love letters and chaos. So this is A spy tail and the form will be at the bottom.

Cat: Random does not own bey blade.

Masamune: This story is written differently sorry

* * *

A spy's tail

Hi I'm Cat Lloyd and this is my ultimate tail. Sorry! I mean your story welcome to WBBA's spy training group.

A year or two have past since the great war against the WBBA and H.D academy. Yes there was a war but we did a great job of hiding it...it's just a spy thing.

Ok now the story but it's Yuki's secret book where he writes very thing in it like Ginga's sercet crush or Kenta's new powers so don't tell him I'm using or he'll kill!

* * *

Random queen:Ok sorry I need the ocs to do the story so yeah ok now the form...

Cat:Wait... you forgot to tell them that their is three forms one for a villain, a for a human spy and one for a mutant spy. NO guest sorry and you can send as many oc as you like.

Oc form:

For human spy oc:

Name: Full name

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance: Height,weight,eye color and more.

Normal Outfit 1:

Normal outfit 2:

Formal outfit:

Are they an under cover spy or not: If yes alter ego with appearance and personality is need

Spy outfit: most have black or white in it.

most used gadget: describe

weapon: describe it

Code name: and why it her/his code name

Past:

Likes:

Dislike:

Special abilities or normal abilities :Like driving or acrobatics

Partner:

Friend: Best friend and who they hang out with the most.

Guardian/spirit partner: Ok this why they are in the WBBA because of gamma radiation form an bomb that was set in very city gave them their partner. Example Yuki's partner is Anubis.I need appearance and personality.

Crush:So I need to two of them so like hmm so like ok example What happens if they break up and move on or they break up move on then they get back together again. Do not worry tell me their main crush and at the end they will be with each other. Please do not pick Nile,Masamune,Zeo,Ryuga or Ginga. Y

Random queen: Now the Mutant form

Name: Full name

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance: Height,weight,eye color and more.

Normal Outfit 1:

Normal outfit 2:

Formal outfit:

Spy outfit: most have black or white in it.

Code name: and why it her/his code name

Past:

Likes:

Dislike:

Weakness:

Partner:

Power: Okay the radiation didn't give them a guardian but a power. Describe

Symbol: That color it glows,appearance and where it is.

Crush:The same as the human one.

Random queen: The villain.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Outfit:

Power:Describe.

Crush:If one.

Boss: One of the bad guys.

Random queen: Thanks and bye


	2. Missions

Random queen: Hi I'm back with the next chapter of A spy tail.

Yin: She does not own any thing but the plot and her ocs. You can still send ocs.

* * *

Under cover

Tokyo downtown Thu 8:25 AM

A girl that's hairstyle is still floor-length but curled and tied into two pigtails and is light brown walked throw the street of Tokyo.

Her eyes were hot pink.

She wore sleeveless, cream turtleneck dress that reaches her knees with a light brown trim on the collar and skirt hem. Over it is a light brown vest with black laces and on her feet are light brown boots. Her necklace is hidden in the turtleneck but the gold chain is switched with a brown leather strip.

"Where are you?" asked the girl in to her walkie talkie.

Her partner Hyoma was ten minutes late and they're was bomb they had to stop .

Mission to be continued

* * *

Abandoned house Rome Thu 1:26 AM

A girl wearing black tight long with a sleeve shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie unzipped over the top with black skinny jeans and grey combat black belt holing her gear.

The girl has short middle of her neck flame red hair with ruby red eyes,rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure five or four scars on her wrist.

The girl is fifteen year old.

The girl is known as Blaze Carna Markaru one of WBBA's new spies.

The girl hoard foot. She walked to see what is was be was grip.

"Help!" she shrieked because she could get out of the guy's grip on her.

"Chill Black Rudy" said the guy in a boyish voice a voice that Blaze know very well.

"Do not scare me like that Nile" said Blaze pushing the boy a little.

"You guys see this " said a girl coming form be hide.

The girl had length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder The girl always wore dark make up almost like a Goth or Emo person would wears a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo. The girl look like she look like her height was 6 ft and she weighted 49 kilogram. She was also tanned skin and an hourglass figure.

She was wearing a red bandeau top that goes above her navel over it a black Leather jacket also black skinny jeans with black combat a black and a red belt with black finger less glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

The girl was sixteen years old.

"Coming" said Nile walking to the girl known has Kiara or Flame.

Blaze walked to the girl too.

The guys walked up the stairs of the old house.

"What's the mission about again?" asked Nile. Kiara rolled her eyes and answered " Looking for the dead body of Liza Queen a spy that died on a mission to stop Nemesis form kidnapping Yuki, but Damien Hart one of the Nemesis agents killed her before she got to Yuki".

Gin who was right be hide them groaned under her breathe remembering the day a little to good for her liking.

Gin true name is Ayami Gin Scarlett ( Yuki's tips: She will murder anyone that calls her Ayami she likes to go may her middle name). Her code name is Silver.

Gin is nearly 6 ft. She has a natural dark skin tone that she was born with. She is somewhat of an hourglass figure with long legs and she weighs about 118 lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited.

She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist because of a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar.

She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

She wore a black turtleneck leather tank top with black skinny jeans and black converse with a white stripe and black and white finger less gloves.

Flash back

To be continued

* * *

Random queen:The flash back will be the next chapter.

Nile:Random needs you to know theses things for the story...

Special missions: Mission the spies do in small groups 3 to 6 are in a group like in this chapter Gin,Nile,Blaze and Kiara are in a group. The mission is not always with heir normal special mission normal are about death or soon coming death is like this mission about Liza Queen.

Normal missions: Are with their normal partner or an under cover mission is a normal mission.

Yuki's tips: This story is being read by my oc Cat she is reading Yuki's book and the tips are for the new spies who read the book.

Masamune or Nile being occ: It's just they have to be out of character some times it just I do not I just write them like that.

Cat talking:Cat stops reading some times and talks.

Yuki's book: Yuki is one of the telepathic people in this story so in mission he reads the person's mind.

Random queen: My cousin is posting a story today or tomorrow she want me to post a chapter preview on my story and see if you guys like it so...

Preview

The symbol

" King wait up!" yelled Cathy running to her friend. The boy turn and smile then said " Sorry Catherine".

The girl smile and asked " So is your powers in yet because my's are ?".

King gave Cathy a worried look and answered " Not...but my symbol is glowing.

Cathy gap in shock.

The symbol that the two were talking about was a thing of great power it gave the one it painted it self on a person it gave it great powers but if the symbol was on a demigod it only lead to the demigod's death.

Cathy looking scare knowing the reason it was glowing was because King was a demigod.

Demigod were half human half god people with great powers.

"BANG!" the two hoard a sound and a scream that sound like Madoka's they both dash to where it was a saw...

Random queen: that the end of the preview. Please tell me if you like it or not and bye.

Nile: sorry if that chapter was short and see ya


End file.
